<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving you- sakuatsu by sim_brooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624647">Loving you- sakuatsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim_brooks/pseuds/sim_brooks'>sim_brooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Slow Burn, football player! miya atsumu, football player! ushijima wakatoshi, komori is a little shit, skater! sakusa kiyoomi, so is oikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim_brooks/pseuds/sim_brooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa's life is going great, until it's not. And on that very day he meets on of the most annoying blonds. idk what else to say- and i can't summarize for shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. shit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Saturday</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komori opened his cousin’s bedroom door. He prepared himself to be scolded for not knocking, but the sight that he met, well, no one could prepare for it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kyo your- hey hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-he broke u-p with me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would he do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa looked up at him, eyes full of- and leaking tears, and snot beggining to fall from his nose. If the roles were reversed, Sakusa wouldn’t even be in the same room as his cousin. “He sa-said he cheated o-on me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell no- with who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some t-tall red head!” The black haired boy wailed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, for how long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa hiccuped, and tried to wipe his falling tears. “Three m-months!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But everything was going so nicely.” Komori said, but in the form of a question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wha-what I thought! But apparently he- he just fell out of love- oh god!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved h-him! I fell i-in love with him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well yeah you both did.” Komori added. He truly thought that would help, but in reality- it just made Sakusa sob harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like s-such an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komori didn’t reply, instead he just pulled his cousin in for a hug. Any other time Sakusa would pull away or even flinch, but he realizes that this is what he needs right now. They stayed like that until Sakusa ran out of tears- and energy, and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa grabbed his skateboard and the bag full  of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothes and opened his door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You feeling any better Kyo? Wait where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am feeling better, thank you for asking. But I’m returning all his stuff I still have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cousin shrugged with a weary look on his face. “I don’t know Kyo, are you sure it’s a good idea to see him this soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It probably isn’t, but I figured that it would be best if I got it over with sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense, you need me to come with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Motoya, I’m fine, plus I’m just going to the skate park after.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but be careful- text me when you get there!” Komori decided, looking up to stare his cousin in the eyes, to prove that he was serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay mom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Sakusa took off, he was already beginning to wish he had told Komori to come with him, but he didn’t; and now he was left alone with his thoughts. Considering what had just happened, that was pretty dangerous. He didn’t live far from Ushijima, he had actually forgotten that. So when he stopped in front of the familiar house he was shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped that Ushijima’s neighbors weren’t at home, because if they were they’d probably come outside for the sole reason of asking about his relationship. Sakusa walked up to the front door, he hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any one would hesitate when giving their ex their stuff back, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shook the thought away and rang the doorbell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” A voice called. He used to love that voice- he still loves that voice. “Oh Kyoomi, what brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I have all of your stuff, just came to drop it off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, would you like to come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t really. I still have to go to the skate park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Ushijima asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi-kun? Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa looked the newcomer up and down. His mouth went dry, he was a- no <em>the</em> tall red head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Satori, this is Ky-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakusa. I’ll be going now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well it was nice meeting you Sakusa-kun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too- and don’t hurt him.” Sakusa requested as he walked back down the driveway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey- you! Why’d ya keep coming over here?” A voice shouted from the other driveway. There sat two boys around Sakusa’s age, one with grey hair, and one with yellow. Their faces were so alike, the only way you could tell them apart was by their hair color; they must be twins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah- yer very mysterious!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d come here to see my boyfriend.” Sakusa explained, as he turned around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyfriend eh? Are you guys in love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well uh, sorry bout that I guess. But I’m gonna go cause this just got depressing.” The grey haired boy announced as he stood up to go back in his house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him, he has no filter. But I’m Atsumu!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, that’s an odd last name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s m’ first name, lasts Miya- but I’m a twin so we just go by our firsts.” The yellow haired boy, Atsumu, told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Sakusa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got anything else, just gave ya a whole life story.” Atsumu exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Omi Omi better!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Omi-kun?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Omi-kun it is then!" Atsumu decided as he went up his driveway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fuck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a lot of dialogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thursday ( 2 weeks later)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koomi! Are you gonna go to the football game after school?” Komori asked, walking up to his cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t like crowds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! I have a good feeling about this- plus you come to my volleyball games!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sighed as he pulled his mask down below his mask, “I go for ‘moral support’ as my mom likes to put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s very supportive!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun! Omi-kun! Are ya comin’ to my game tonight?” There’s only one person who calls Sakusa Omi-kun, and it’s Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He responded flatly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do crowds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked at Komori and looked back at Sakusa. “Okayy, but won’t you come to watch me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an offended gasp, “Aren’t we friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun- yer killin’ me!” He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, dude, coach called for a meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adriah- can you believe my Omi Omi won’t watch me play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you should come Tsumu’s good.” The tall boy, Adriah apparently, told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why’d ya listen to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, let's go before we get our asses beat. Bye- hope you end up coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was nice!” Komori piped up after they had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was tall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall, tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori smiled and stood on his tip toes. “You’re going, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it the blonde- or the tall one that convinced you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:30 that day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need some neon green and yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The game. Show some school spirit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I just wear black?” Sakusa argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus I don’t want to stand out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s gonna wear neon- so if you want to wear black, you stand out even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this fucking school!” Sakusa groaned, taking the green shirt from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>after the game</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold- why’d you take my jacket?” Sakusa said, shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you would’ve zipped it up, and that would defeat the whole purpose of wearing the shirt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey! Let’s go eat!” A loud voice shouted from behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach- where’re we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun? You came!” Sakusa knew that voice, he couldn’t stand that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa-kun?” It was Adriah from earlier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he know my name? We didn’t even introduce ourselves. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked at Atsumu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adriah, you played nice today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks- I didn't think you’d show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, cutting in between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa-san, you know Atsumu?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata? You’re on the football team?” Hinata is a sophomore and he’s taking spanish; he’s also failing spanish. That’s where Sakusa comes in, they meet up once a week for tutoring sessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told I can’t tell anyone so I can be a secret weapon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun? Do ya want to come get Chic-fil-a with us?” Atsumu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa turned to Komori and made a face that was asking for help, Komori just shrugged. He turned back around and pulled his mask down, “Sorry, I can’t I have to babysit someone tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The three sighed, “Next time then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa gave them a small smile, “Sure, next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back around and began walking with his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you know, people come up to me all the time and ask me what it’s like to have a popular cousin. And up until now, I didn’t know what they were talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori gave him a bored look, “For a smart person, that was the stupidest question ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even gonna answer that, consider yourself in timeout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t put me in time out, plus that's kinky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kinkshaming me?” Komori asked, wiping a fake tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun wait- jeez you guys walk fast!” Atsumu shouted jogging after the two, he had to pause to take a breath so he didn’t pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get yer number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that next time we go I can text ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not a bad idea.” Komori piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Give me your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, f'real? Didn’t think you’d say yes.” Atsumu exclaimed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Isn’t this what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah- it’s just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koomi, you’re kinda mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, thanks Omi-kun! I'll text ya soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Miya.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm just gonna let y'all know that i saw a tiktok where someone said "nani the fuck, sugawara-chan?" and i thought/think that's the funniest thing ever and might put that in here somewhere- so that if i do y'all won't leave</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey- i have a feeling this is gonna be a good book, just a heads up, there might be a lot of typos- but not too many. also i'll update this whenever i can, and that's very inconsistent. hope you like it though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>